24 Days of Christmas
by Legosteinchen
Summary: Der Dezember beginnt und ganz Hogwarts ist in heller Aufruhr. Voldemort ist tot und alle scheinen den Helden vergessen zu haben oder vielleicht doch nicht?
1. Der Beginn des Chaos

Kurz möchte ich euch noch was schreiben bevor es zur Story geht.  
Ich verdiene wie immer kein Geld mit dieser Story und nur die Idee zu ihr ist meines.  
Sie wird ähnlichkeit mit der von JPix haben, da die Story als Inspiration diehnte.

_**Gewidmet** ist sie meinem Schützling Harry-chan, auf das sie irgendwann wieder lernt zu fliegen._

**Mein Dank geht an:**  
Unser liebes, liebes Draco ElbeKalay für ihre Hilfe und das kurzfristige Betalesen.

**Warnung:**  
Slash(HP/SS), SAP, OOC (-.- geht nicht anders)

Das oben geschriebene gilt weiterführend auch für die folgenden Chapters.  
Sollte sich was ändern wird es im jeweiligen Chap vermerkt werden.  
Doch jetzt viel Spaß mit der Story.

Kapitel 1: Der Beginn des Chaos. 

Es ging immer mehr auf Weihnachten zu was Harry daran sah, dass die Schüler immer mehr in Stress verfielen. Denn nicht nur bei den Muggeln gab es diesen Brauch, dass man seiner liebsten Person einen Adventskalender schenkt um ihm zu zeigen das man an sie denkt und sie liebt. Auch Hermine und Ron, welche seit einigen Monaten zusammen waren hatte dieses Fieber befallen.

Harry seufzte, denn durch diesen Umstand war er seit einiger Zeit fast nur noch alleine anzutreffen. Da durch Voldemorts Tot, am Ende des letzten Schuljahres das Interesse an seiner Person fast gänzlich verschwunden war. Er hatte seine Aufgabe mit Hilfe von Severus Snape erfüllt und damit war die Zaubererwelt zufrieden und lebte ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern. Der einzige der noch wirklich zu Harry hielt war Neville. Dieser war seinem Freund, welcher wie ein Bruder für ihn war, bis zum heutigen Tage treu geblieben. Darüber war Harry mehr als froh.

Nachdenklich ging er am See entlang als plötzlich von hinten ein lautes und keuchendes "Harry," ertönte. Der Gerufene drehte sich um und sah Neville lächelnd an. "Gerade habe ich an dich Gedacht, Neville. Was gibt es denn?" "Prof. Snape trug mir auf dir auszurichten, dass du den Aufsatz für Morgen nicht vergisst. Du weißt doch morgen ist der erste Dezember und das Hogsmead Wochenende steht an." "Was schon? Oh mist, ich hab noch nicht mal angefangen zu schreiben. Danke Neville. Hast was gut bei mir ich muss schnell los." Mit diesen Worten rannte unser Wuschelkopf so schnell wie möglich in die Bibliothek um seinen Aufsatz für Snape zu schreiben.

Er hatte diesen ganz vergessen, da er viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war die letzten Tage, weil er der einzige zu sein schien, welcher keinen Kalender bekommen würde. Irgendwie schien jeder außer Ihm jemanden zu haben. Doch darüber durfte er nun keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden, wenn er den morgigen Tag überleben wollte. Snape würde ihn töten, wenn er den Aufsatz nicht fertig hätte. Also schrieb er, so schnell und so viel er konnte. Doch je weiter der Abend voranschritt desto müde wurde er. So kam es also wie es kommen musste. Harry schlief über den Büchern ein.

Erst Mitten in der Nacht wurde er von einem Geräusch geweckt. Der schwarze Wuschelkopf schreckte hoch und sah sich um. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Auf einmal zischte jemand Lumos und das grelle Licht blendete den kleinen. "Sie an Potter. So spät noch in der Bibliothek? Das gibt...hm...ja ich glaube das gibt erst mal 10 Punkte Abzug, weil sie nach der Sperrstunde nicht in ihrem Turm sind," mit einem fiesen Grinsen zog er seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. Harry zuckte zusammen und stammelte eine Entschuldigung, obwohl er wusste das diese bei Snape nicht helfen würde.

"Hören sie mir ihren Ausflüchten auf Potter und sehen sie zu das sie niemand mehr erwischt bis sie in ihrem Turm sind. Ich werde sie überwachen. Also los. Beweg dich schon Potter. Pack deine Sachen," mit rauschendem Umhang wandte Snape sich um und rauschte zur Tür. Dort wartete er auf Harry, welcher schnell seine Sachen zusammen packte und dann zu Snape stolperte. Schweigend gingen sie in Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Harry, weil er zu nervös war um etwas zu sagen und Snape einfach, weil er es nicht für nötig hielt. Beim Turm angekommen fiel Harry ohne dass er es bemerkte sein Tagebuch hinunter. Snape jedoch bemerkte es und hob es auf. Er steckte es ein und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter. Sein heißer Atem streifte Harrys Ohr. "Ab ins Bett Potter und versuchen sie morgen in den Stunden bei mir niemanden zu vergiften." Nach diesen Worten richtete er sich wieder auf und verschwand mit raschelndem Umhang in den Kerkern. Erschrocken murmelte Harry das Passwort und schlüpfte schnell durchs Porträtloch.

Flink begab er sich ins Bett, doch konnte er lange nicht einschlafen. Er dachte über Snapes verhalten nach. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Seufzend schlief Harry dann nach Stunden endlich ein. Jedoch viel schlaf bekam er diese Nacht nicht, da Ron ihn schon recht früh wieder weckte. "Harry! Steh auf komm schon wir müssen zum Frühstück, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Snapes Unterricht. Du kennst doch die Alte Fledermaus." Der Wuschelkopf stimmte dem Rothaarigen zu und so zogen sie schleunigst an, Frühstückten in Höchstgeschwindigkeit und rannten dann zu den Kerkern. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig an, ehe Snape den Raum mit wehendem Umhang betrat. "Heute werden wir einen Heiltrank brauen. Sie finden ihn auf Seite 487 in ihrem Buch. Er wird einen großen Einfluss auf ihre Note haben, darum erwarte ich von jedem von ihnen am Ende des Unterrichts eine Probe in einer mit ihrem Namen beschrifteten Phiole. Beginnen sie jetzt."  
Stühle kratzen, Blätter raschelten.  
Schüler tuschelten.  
Doch keiner wagte es laut etwas zu sagen.

Eigentlich war dieser Trank nur mit viel Übung zu schaffen, darum würde es heute ziemlich viele schlechte Noten Regnen, doch Harry schaffte es auf Wundersame Weise am Ende seine Philole mit dem fertigen Trank abzugeben. Snape Onyxfarbene Augen sahen in seine grünen und dessen Worte drangen nur langsam an Harrys Ohr. "Sehr gut Potter, sie haben es geschafft heute mal keinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen oder jemanden zu vergiften. Brauchbar." Verwirrt ging er mit seinen Freunden aus dem Raum und begab sich mit ihnen nach Hogsmaede. Er genoss es mit ihnen mal wieder etwas zu Unternehmen und so dachte Harry nicht weiter über Snape und dessen Verhalten nach, doch es sollte noch vieles Geschehen, was unseren Wuschelkopf verwirren würde. Der Restliche Tag verging wie im Flug und so wurde es schnell Abend. Alle verschwanden erschöpft in ihre Betten.

**-TBC-**


	2. Das kann nicht sein oder doch?

Kapitel 2: Das kann nicht sein oder doch? 

Nichts ahnend stand Harry am nächsten Morgen auf und begab sich zum Frühstück.  
Als er Snape am Lehrertisch sah, musste er wieder an den gestrigen Unterricht denken und seufzte.  
Wieso musste dieser Mann ihn nur so verwirren?  
Womit hatte er das verdient?  
Harry kam einfach nicht drauf und überlegte was Snape damit bezwecken wollte.  
War es eine Methode um ihn zu schikanieren?  
Sollte es ein Scherz sein?  
Hatte Snape vor ihn gefügig zu machen?  
Ihn zu zähmen?  
Oder wollte Snape gar das er sich in diesen verliebe, um ihn ausnutzen und dann fallen lassen?  
Viele solcher Fragen gingen Harry durch den Kopf, doch er kam nie auf eine Antwort.  
Es war der zweite Dezember und überall wurden Geschenke ausgetauscht, nur Harry bekam keines.  
Er seufzte.

War ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Doch auf einmal schlang sich ein rotes Bändchen mit einem kleinen Herz dran um seinen Hals.  
Verwundert besah er sich dieses.  
Es war aus Lebkuchen und darauf stand geschrieben: "Mein kleiner Strolch."  
Verwirrt sah er sich um.  
Wer könnte es ihm geschenkt haben?  
Harry wusste sich keinen Reim darauf zu machen.  
Jeder hatte jemanden.  
Nur er war allein.  
Sein Blick schweifte durch die Runde.  
Keiner achtete auf ihn.  
Niemand sah ihn an.

Als sein Blick auf Snape traf, verweilte dieser dort länger.  
Ob das Herz von diesem kam?  
Nein, das konnte sich Harry schwer vorstellen.  
Es passte einfach nicht zu ihm.  
Er, Lehrer an Hogwarts und Meister der Tränke, würde niemals mehr für einen Schüler empfinden.  
Zumindest würde er es nicht öffentlich machen und seine Zuneigung durch Geschenke kundtun.  
Snape und schwul?  
Einfach undenkbar.  
Und doch.

Wenn Harry an gestern dachte.  
Dieses Snapische Kompliment, wegen seinem Trank.  
Konnte dies alles Zufall sein?  
Er war sich nicht sicher.  
Doch zu gegebener Zeit würde es sich sicher alles klären.  
War dies Harrys persönlicher Adventskalender?  
Unser Wuschelkopf hoffte es, denn so hätte er dann bis Weihnachten auch jeden Tag etwas, worüber er sich freuen konnte.

Ob nun von Snape oder jemandem Anderen.  
Hauptsache er wurde geliebt und dieser Jemand würde sich bald zu erkennen geben, damit unser Kleiner sich bei ihm gebührend bedanken konnte. Da sie heute keinen Unterricht hatten, ging Harry mit Neville gemeinsam ein wenig am See spazieren und sie unterhielten sich über verschiedene Kräuter und ihre Fähigkeiten.  
Die Beiden ergänzten sich in dieser Hinsicht perfekt. Sie waren so verschieden wie es nur ging und doch verband sie ein tiefes Band der Freundschaft.  
Enger noch mittlerweile als das zwischen dem Trio.

Gegen späten Nachmittag jedoch wurde Neville von Blaise Zabini abgeholt.  
Harry lächelte.  
Die beiden gaben ein süßes Paar ab, auch wenn sie es geheim hielten um nicht von Draco oder jemand anderen wegen ihrer Liebe schikaniert zu werden. Harry beneidete die Beiden ein wenig, denn auch er würde gerne jemanden haben. Vielleicht würde es ja was mit der Person werden, die ihm diese Geschenke schickte.  
Der Grünäugige hoffte es.  
Er winkte dem Päärchen nach und begab sich zu einer Trauerweide, welche versteckt in der Böschung stand.  
Hier war er gerne.  
Es war ruhig, einsam und niemand würde ihn hier so schnell finden.  
Unser Wuschelkopf kletterte auf die Weide und machte es sich auf einer Decke und ein paar Kissen, welche er magisch extra verzaubert hatte, bequem.  
Lächelnd döste er ein wenig vor sich hin und merkte so auch nicht, wie auch Snape zu diesem Versteck kam und sich mit einem Buch an den Stamm der mächtigen Weide lehnte.  
Schweigend und behütend wachte die Weide über diese Beiden so grundverschiedenen Zauberer.  
Der Eine, ein Schüler, der Andere, Lehrer.  
Beide schön, auf ihre Weise schön.  
Der Schüler, klein mit schwarzen Wuschelhaaren und moosgrünen Augen.  
Der Lehrer mit glatten, fettig aussehendem Haar und ebenso schwarzen Augen, welche wie Edelsteine glitzern konnten.  
Keiner der Beiden bemerkte den Anderen und so schritt der Abend immer weiter voran.  
Bis die Sonne nur noch schwach am Horizont leuchtete.  
Snape war der Erste der sich zum Schloss zurück begab um seine Runde zu machen.  
Kurz darauf huschte auch Harry, welcher mittlerweile wieder aufgewacht war, zum Turm und verschwand im Bett, um dort in seinem warmen Bett weiter zu schlafen.

**-TBC-**


	3. Dem Ziel näher als man denkt

_(Grüsst euch meine Lieben, hier also das dritte Kapitel. Auf das nächste müsste ihr leider noch länger warten, __denn ich musste gezwungenermaßen meine Festplatte formatieren und da war leider auch diese Datei drauf. __Tut mir leid! Jetzt aber viel spaß mit dem 3. Kapitel. Lego) _

**Kapitel 3: Dem Ziel näher als man denkt**

Keiner der Beiden wusste, dass sie gleichzeitig an der Weide gewesen waren  
und das gleiche Versteck hatten, wenn sie alleine sein wollten.  
Sie würden es auch sicher so schnell nicht erfahren.

Es war der 3. Dezember und Harry konnte zum Glück ausschlafen, da es ein Sonntag war.  
Die halbe Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen, weil er zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen war.

Wer war der Unbekannte Geschenkgeber?  
Ein Lehrer?  
Ein Schüler?  
Jemand von Außerhalb?  
Jemand Weibliches?

Viele dieser Fragen stellte sich Harry immer wieder, doch er kam zu keiner Antwort. Jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, er hätte den  
oder die Richtige, verwarf er seine Idee gleich wieder, da ihm prompt der oder die Partnerin der jeweiligen Person einfiel.

Seufzend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Laut seinen Berechnungen konnte es nur Snape sein, der auch allein schien. Doch ihn hatte unser kleiner Wuschelkopf ja eigentlich schon von vornherein ausgeschlossen und so verwarf er auch diese Idee ganz schnell wieder.

Resignierend lief er den Kopf mit dem Gesicht zuerst ins Kissen fallen und biss hinein. Es war zum Mäusemelken. Er kam einfach zu keiner Antwort.  
Dem Ziel so nah und doch so fern. "So ein verdammter Mist, " murmelte der Kleine ins Kopfkissen und gab es auf. Der Schwarzhaarige würde eh zu keiner Lösung kommen. Egal, was er auch anstellte. So gab er es also auf und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen.

Dies gelang ihm nach einer Weile zum Glück auch und so schlief er bis in den späten Vormittag. Dadurch verpasste er natürlich das Frühstück und das Mittagessen, doch es war ihm egal. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Geschenkgeber ihm trotzdem etwas schicken würde. Vielleicht zum Abendessen? Dann hätte er vielleicht auch die Chance, mehr über die ihm Unbekannte Person zu erfahren. Wie sie wohl war? Und er hätte etwas, was den Abend wunderbar abrunden würde.

Flink hüpfte er aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad. Alle Anderen waren bereits vor Stunden aufgestanden und so hatte unser schwarzer Wuschelkopf das ganze Bad für sich. Seine Gelenke knackten und er fasste für sich den Entschluss, so bald wie  
möglich das Vertrauensschülerbad zu nutzen und einmal wieder ausgiebig zu baden.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, begab er sich wieder zu seinem Bett und wollte sein Tagebuch aus seiner Tasche holen, doch es war nicht da. Harry erschrak und fing prompt an, zu zittern.

Wo könnte er es hingelegt haben?  
Wo könnte er es verloren gegangen sein?  
Wer konnte es nun besitzen?

Es war zum Haareraufen. Der Kleine seufzte und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Stück für Stück ging er durch, was er die letzte Zeit getan hätte, seitdem er das letzte Mal in das Büchlein geschrieben hatte. Seine Augen wurden groß, als ihm einfiel, dass er in der Bibliothek hineingeschrieben hatte.

Hatte er es dort liegen lassen?  
Nein,er war sich sicher er hatte es eingesteckt.

Hatte er es auf dem Weg zum Turm verloren, als Snape ihn dorthin gebracht hatte?  
Nein, dass hätte er bei der Stille die Zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte gehört.

Dann blieb ja nur noch,das es ihm aus der Tasche gefallen war,als Snape ihn direkt ins Bett geschickt,hatte oder?  
Da war er schließlich zu erschrocken gewesen,um auf etwas anderes als Snape zu achten.

Hatte dieser sein Tagebuch gefunden?  
Hatte er darin gelesen?

Wusste er nun,was Harry bewegte?  
Wusste er, dass Harry ihn faszinierend fand?  
Dass er ihn respektierte und keinen Hass mehr empfand?

Harry hatte seine tiefsten und geheimsten Gefühle diesem Büchlein anvertraut.  
Nicht auszudenken, wenn es in falsche Hände fallen sollte.  
Er musste Snape fragen, so bald wie möglich.  
Schnell warf er sich seine Robe rüber und rannte zur großen Halle.  
Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen. Neville wartete sicher schon auf ihn.  
Keuchend kam er bei der Halle an und betrat sie gemeinsam mit Neville.

Nachdem Snape seine Runden gedreht und dabei Gryffindor einige Punkte abgezogen hatte, da er Ron und Hermione knutschend im Gang entdeckt hatte. Vertrauensschüler hin und her, so was duldete er nicht nach der Sperrstunde. Sie konnten froh sein nur Punkteabzug bekommen zu haben.

Als er wieder in seinem Quartier angekommen gewesen war hatte er sich umgesehen und geseufzt. An Schlaf war diese Nacht wohl nicht zu denken.  
Zum einen hatte er noch eine Menge der miserabelsten Aufsätze zu korrigieren gehabt. Zum anderen war da noch ein gewisses Büchlein, welches dem ehemaligen Jungen-der-lebt aus der Tasche gefallen war.

Wenn es mit den Aufsätzen nicht so dringend gewesen wäre hätte er sich gleich mit dem Büchlein verzogen und es gelesen, aber leider hatten die Aufsätze Vorrang und so hatte er die Aufsätze in Rekordzeit korrigiert und hatte sich dann mit dem Büchlein in sein Bett verzogen. Was er dort las war sehr interessant für ihn zu Wissen und er zog einige Schlüsse darauf.  
Oh ja, dass würde noch lustig werden.  
Ganz sicher.

Nach dem er dann doch ein bis zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte, mehr schlief er selten, begab er sich zum Frühstück. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten bei einem der Mahlzeiten zu fehlen. Verwundert stellte er fest das der kleine Wuschelkopf, wie er ihn insgeheim nannte, weder beim Frühstück noch beim Mittagessen zu zugegen war.

Mit kaum wahrnehmbarem schief gelegtem Kopf grübelte er über dem Grund von Harrys Abwesenheit nach. Er kam jedoch zu keinem vernünftigen Grund, als das er einfach nur mal Faul war. Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass der kleine zum Abendessen mit Neville Longbottom herein gestürmt kam.

Als Harry sich setzte spürte er die Blicke seines Lehrers auf sich und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Schwarze Obsidiane tragen auf Grüne Jadeaugen. Beide konnten den Blick nicht abwenden.  
Doch dann senkte Harry seinen Kopf und errötete.  
Seine schlimmste Befürchtung war also eingetreten. Snape hatte sein Tagebuch gefunden und offensichtlich drin gelesen. Er seufzte. Da konnte er nichts mehr machen, doch er würde es sich zurück holen so schnell wie möglich. Entschlossen sah er auf seinen Teller.

Als das Essen erschien und Harry sich was nehmen wollte passierte etwas womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. In seinem Becher erschien Blutroter süßlicher Wein, Sein Besteck verwandelte sich in feinstes Silber welches glitzernd mit seinem Namen versehen war. Und auf seinem Teller waren seine Lieblingsspeisen, fein säuberlich in Herzform drapiert.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht und seine Augen begannen zu glänzen.  
Nur wenige wüssten das er Rotwein über alles liebte, genauso wie silberne Sachen.  
Silber erinnerte ihn immer an seinen Patronus, der seinem Vater so ähnlich sah und  
süßer Rotwein erinnerte ihn an die Liebe seiner Mutter.

Versohlen wischte er sich eine Träne fort.  
Das hatte er außer Neville niemandem erzählt.  
Oder hatte man sie belauscht?

Auf den nahe liegensten Gedanken, dass er es in sein Tagebuch geschrieben hatte kam er jedoch nicht.  
Er vergaß es einfach.  
Dem Ziel so nah und doch so fern.

Da sich das Geschirr nicht zurückverwandelt hatte, erlaubte Prof. McGonagall, die nach dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore die neue Schulleiterin geworden war, ihm das Ganze mitzunehmen und zu behalten. Glücklich lächelnd verließ er die Große Halle, überließ Neville Blaise sich selbst und verschwand in den Gryffindor Turm. Die Beiden hatten Jubiläum und daher würde Harry Neville heute Nacht vor den anderen Decken, damit die beiden Feiern konnten.

Der kleine Wuschelkopf war so glücklich über sein heutiges Geschenk, dass erganz vergaß sich sein Tagebuch zurückzuholen oder darüber nachzudenken wer ihm diese Geschenke machte.  
Er legte sich einfach nur zufrieden in sein Bett und schlief wohlig die Nacht durch. Morgen würde er ein langes Bad nehmen, nach dem Unterricht.


End file.
